Problem: If $A=4-3i$, $M=-4+i$, $S=i$, and $P=2$, find $A-M+S-P$.
Solution: Adding real parts and imaginary parts separately, we have $(4-(-4)+0-2)+(-3-1+1-0)i=\boxed{6-3i}$.